The True Fairytales
by fafdasr3
Summary: I spent years looking for the prince, but is he really the one I knew so many years ago? :AU: Roxette


Hello. I'm the author of this story (obviously). Well, I generally have A/N at the end to avoid general spoilers so I just wanna say three things~

Don't hurt me after reading this, Roxas fans.

Is the general plotline cliché? This sort of thing happens... .

Well...if you liked it, it'll be longer...hopefully....

In the cheesy love stories you see in the movies, the girl and the guy get together just like_ that_. God knows that this isn't plausible at all and that love actually takes some effort. The guy is faithful to the girl and after wartime he revisits her, they get married. The story was just like flour, harmlessly sifting through a filter with no bumps or ridges. But life wasn't like that. What if the soldier happened to die in the war? The girl forced upon marriage? What if after all those years, they just didn't _click_ anymore?

I'll tell you; nowadays Hollywood is smarter than to publish that type of fluffy crap on the big screen. But screw Hollywood at this particular moment. As a kid, I lived on this kind of stuff. The sleeping princess _would _be awoken by her prince. They'd live in a beautiful kingdom full of birds and flowers and sunshine and all the stuff that makes you go "aww" but makes you want to barf.

Likewise.

Of course, I believed that a prince would come to me someday as well, just like all the other princesses out there. So, one day I found _him._

It was a clear spring day. I didn't like spring. But nonetheless, I found a little toddler me gently plodding around the area near the residential area in which my house was located.

And the phrase "the emotion was dropped onto me" became literal. A large mass at that moment had fallen on top of me. I felt that it had weighed thousands of pounds, but I was young and the truth was play-doh to me.

"OW! Watch it, dummy!" The bulky figure on top of me was evidently male. And rather rude.

"Why don't you watch it!?! You're the one that fell on me!" came my rather indignant reply. Who did he think he was?

I quickly learned his name was Roxas. Obviously, from this _absolutely lovely_ first impression, we'd be stuck together for five years just for the sake of this pathetic plot.

I won't say that I didn't like Roxas, it was just that we got off at a really rocky start. We eventually warmed up to each other and became... what we call a childhood...spouse? No, that sounded a bit...much...and "girlfriend" was a bit of an overstatement.

So let's just stick with plain 'ol friends...except not...

Well, I can at least say that our relationship matured over time a bit. Sorta like the old "we'll get married when we grow up!" childhood friend thing. But our bonds were absolutely destroyed one night.

Ripped.

Torn.

Shattered like a glass flower into a million tiny little pieces, each sharper than a knife and cut me emotionally.

How did this happen? I would easily say that this had happened overnight...

I hated myself for being the image of ignorance. Well, allow me to explain. I lived happily with my father and mother. Roxas lived with his mother (his father had died of illness). Now, I will keep the following as PG-13 as I can.

To put it shortly, Michael Jackson was my father's idol. And not the singing way too. Yup. He was a pedo, if you know what I mean. He wasn't very pleased with his current..._situation_. So YOU do the math. Pedophiliac father. Young daughter. Cute looking best friend. So we would have been a threesome if Roxas hadn't decided to be too good a friend for his own well-being. He begged, _yes begged in the sick sense_, to spare me. This had gone on for about four months, and apparently my father wanted more. So he turned to me.

Of course, my father had to be stopped. And he was. My mother had seen him in action and called the police on him, thank god. I was ecstatic that we were finally free of this man, but I still had one more obstacle to face.

_Roxas._

Shortly after the incident, I hadn't seen from him in a while. I wondered why he protected me, and I felt like the most horrible person in the world. I saw him one night in the park, one summer in my thirteenth year. He sat quietly in thought. I stared at his face, deep in consideration. I gently sat down. He glared at me, an icy cold glare that I wasn't used to getting from him.

"Stay away." He said in a rigid, angsty tone. I was shocked, but I needed closure.

"I'm moving away in a week, Roxas."

"Why should I care?"

"Before I leave, I wanna ask – why? Why did you protect me? If you can just protect me and throw me away afterwards...why? How?" He swerved around to look at me. The aloof look in his eyes had left in his eyes completely, and in return there was the innocent, vulnerable Roxas that I had loved.

"It's-tha-well... He bent down while hugging his knees. "It's your smile. Even though I was being tormented by that guy, I always thought of Olette smiling at me the next day. That's what I love best about Olette, so keep smiling and someday," he whispered in a voice so low I could barely hear it," you'll...become a real princess..." He left and I noticed a small pendant he left in his stead. This would be my memory of him for years.

I remembered the night that my father did the horrid deed. Roxas never looked at me in the same way again. His eyes used to be full of an optimistic brightness that brought joy to me just by seeing them, but now his eyes were painfully aware of everything around him – that there was more to life than the sweet, sickening things.

Mizu's notes:

I'm new to the fanfiction world so before you eat me about how bad my writing is be nice to the young impressionable child...please?

=_= Wow, I hope someone is actually intrigued by this and actually don't think that this is actually a pile of crap...

Hopefully you can tell that the narrator is Olette. Was she to OOC? Hmm...gotta fix that....

Conserve flames and review! =O

Oh. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. I sorta wish it was though. That'd be nice.

Oh, and the next chapter will [probably] be out tomorrow because I actually know what I'm doing for once! xD


End file.
